memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Rivals
|platform = |requirements = |genre = Interactive collectible card battle game |rating = |reference = }} Star Trek: Rivals is a virtual collectible card battle game for devices available on the iTunes Store. The app is free but you can buy cards in packages with credits or gold-pressed latinum. The game was developed by Elephant Mouse in collaboration with CBS Consumer Products and Paramount Pictures. http://www.elephantmouse.com/ The game is based on characters, ships, technology, and events from and . Cards As of the game has 111 different collectible cards. The images on the cards are screenshots from the films and behind the scenes images such as makeup continuity photos of the actors. There are 111 cards in the standard edition and the same 111 cards in the elite edition, giving a total of 222 cards. * Cards ** # 1 – Iota Geminorium IV Tribble ** # 2 – Centaurian slug ** # 3 – Nibiru Child (pictured is Kentucky Rhodes) ** # 4 – Nibiru Warrior (pictured is Jeremy Raymond) ** # 5 – Alien "Barfly" Brian (pictured is Douglas Tait) ** # 6 – Security Officer A. K'Bentayr (pictured is Katarzyna Kowalczyk) ** # 7 – Cadet Dexter (pictured is Jeff Chase) ** # 8 – Cadet (pictured is Kimberly Arland) ** # 9 – Cadet Rila (pictured is Tania Gunadi) ** # 10 – Cadet (pictured is Rachel Nichols) ** # 11 – Half Vulcan (pictured is Jacob Kogan) ** # 12 – Ensign Cask (pictured is an unknown actor) ** # 13 – Ensign Virta (pictured is April Marie Eden) ** # 14 – Ensign Froman (pictured is Jonathan H. Dixon) ** # 15 – Ensign H. Sipe (pictured is an unknown actor) ** # 16 – Engineer Grasia (pictured is Katarzyna Kowalczyk) ** # 17 – Security Officer Moto (pictured is Heather Langenkamp) ** # 18 – Science Officer 0718 (pictured is Joseph Gatt) ** # 19 – Ceremonial Guard J.D. West (pictured is an unknown actor) ** # 20 – Ceremonial Guard J. Jahnke (pictured is Melissa Steinman) ** # 21 – Romulan Crewman Sa'et (pictured is Mark Phelan) ** # 22 – Romulan Crewman Korid (pictured is an unknown actor) ** # 23 – Romulan Crewman Egap (pictured is an unknown actor) ** # 24 – Romulan Crewman Vilox (pictured is an unknown actor) ** # 25 – Romulan Crewman Boknar (pictured is Pasha Lychnikoff) ** # 26 – Romulan Officer Kumak (pictured is Michael Berry, Jr.) ** # 27 – Romulan Officer Livis (pictured is Lucia Rijker) ** # 28 – Romulan Guard Javaid (pictured is Damion Poitier) ** # 29 – Romulan Guard Kim'tal (pictured is Sala Baker) ** # 30 – Klingon Warrior Durrah (pictured is an unknown actor) ** # 31 – Klingon Warrior Marg (pictured is an unknown actor) ** # 32 – Klingon Warrior Ch'tak (pictured is an unknown actor) ** # 33 – Klingon Warrior K'Dohr (pictured is an unknown actor) ** # 34 – Klingon Warrior Lorak (pictured is an unknown actor) ** # 35 – Recruit (pictured is Karl Urban) ** # 36 – Recruit (pictured is Chris Pine) ** # 37 – Iowan Police Hoverbike ** # 38 – 313-C Escape Pod ** # 39 – Shuttlecraft Gilliam ** # 40 – NCC-0514-Shuttle 37 ** # 41 – NCC-S3700 ** # 42 – [[NCC#Apocrypha|NCC-588 USS Aeolus]] ** # 43 – Delta Vega Drakoulias ** # 44 – Delta Vega Hengrauggi ** # 45 – Domesticated Niborilla ** # 46 – Science Officer (pictured is Kimberly Broumand) ** # 47 – Navigation Officer Darwin (pictured is Aisha Hinds) ** # 48 – Lieutenant Gurn (played by an unknown actor) ** # 49 – Banner Officer J. Barrell (pictured is an unknown actor) ** # 50 – Commander Stovek (pictured is Colleen Harris) ** # 51 – Commander Orises (pictured is Anthony Wilson) ** # 52 – Engineer Keenser (pictured is Deep Roy) ** # 53 – Outpost Engineer (pictured is Simon Pegg) ** # 54 – Cadet (pictured is Zoe Saldana) ** # 55 – Cadet (pictured is Karl Urban) ** # 56 – Cadet (pictured is Chris Pine) ** # 57 – Recruit (pictured is Zachary Quinto) ** # 58 – Combat Specialist (pictured is John Cho) ** # 59 – Lieutenant T. Harewood (pictured is Noel Clarke) ** # 60 – Captain K. Avante (pictured is Maryellen Aviano) ** # 61 – Admiral L. Okoro (pictured is an unknown actor) ** # 62 – Admiral (pictured is Ben Binswagner) ** # 63 – Vulcan Council Member Solas (pictured is Anna Katarina) ** # 64 – Vulcan City Council Loris (pictured is an unknown actor) ** # 65 – Vulcan Council Member V'Les (pictured is an unknown actress) ** # 66 – Vengeance Guard N. Quante (pictured is an unknown actor) ** # 67 – Klingon Commander Raz (pictured is an unknown actor) ** # 68 – Klingon Captain Kuron (pictured is Sean Blakemore) ** # 69 – ''Narada'' Drill platform ** # 70 – Romulan First Officer Ayel (pictured is Clifton Collins, Jr.) ** # 71 – Klingon Warbird ** # 72 – ** # 73 – Nibiran Elder (pictured is Gary-7) ** # 74 – Vulcan Minister Orsak (pictured is W. Morgan Sheppard) ** # 75 – Captain R. Robau (pictured is Faran Tahir) ** # 76 – Acting Captain (pictured is Chris Hemsworth) ** # 77 – Captain F. Abbott (pictured is Beau Billingslea) ** # 78 – Lieutenant (pictured is Jason Matthew Smith) ** # 79 – Ensign (pictured is Anton Yelchin) ** # 80 – Lieutenant Commander (pictured is Simon Pegg) ** # 81 – Admiral (pictured is Peter Weller) ** # 82 – Medical Officer (pictured is Karl Urban) ** # 83 – Doctor (pictured is Alice Eve) ** # 84 – Acting First Officer (pictured is Chris Pine) ** # 85 – Captain (pictured is Bruce Greenwood) ** # 86 – Ambassador (pictured is Ben Cross) ** # 87 – Exo Suit (pictured is Zachary Quinto) ** # 88 – [[USS Newton|NCC-1727 USS Newton]] ** # 89 – [[USS Mayflower (NCC-1621)|NCC-1621 USS Mayflower]] ** # 90 – [[USS Armstrong (NCC-1769)|NCC-1769 USS Armstrong]] ** # 91 – [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|NCC-1764 USS Defiant]] ** # 92 – ** # 93 – [[USS Kelvin|NCC-0514 USS Kelvin]] ** # 94 – [[Jellyfish (ship)|Prototype Jellyfish]] ** # 95 – Acting Engineer (pictured is Anton Yelchin) ** # 96 – Lieutenant (pictured is John Cho) ** # 97 – Chief Engineer (pictured is Simon Pegg) ** # 98 – Chief Medical Officer (pictured is Karl Urban) ** # 99 – Communications Officer (pictured is Zoe Saldana) ** #100 – First Officer (pictured is Zachary Quinto) ** #101 – Captain (pictured is Chris Pine) ** #102 – Admiral (pictured is Bruce Greenwood) ** #103 – Ambassador Spock (pictured is Leonard Nimoy) ** #104 – Romulan Captain Nero (pictured is Eric Bana) ** #105 – Commander J. Harrison (pictured is Benedict Cumberbatch) ** #106 – Rogue Admiral (pictured is Peter Weller) ** #107 – Mining Vessel Narada ** #108 – [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701 alternate reality)|NCC-1701 USS Enterprise]] ** #109 – ** #110 – Decalithium Red Matter ** #111 – Human Augment (pictured is Benedict Cumberbatch) External links * StarTrekRivals.com – official site * * Rivals Rivals